Rosa hybrida. 
xe2x80x98Wekpipogopxe2x80x99.
This invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Shrub Rose. The varietal denomination of the new variety is Rosa hybrida cv. xe2x80x98WEKpipogopxe2x80x99. It has as its seed parent the variety known as xe2x80x98JACshipxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 7,948) and as its pollen parent the variety known as xe2x80x98WEOpopxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 6,809).
Among the features which distinguish the new variety from other presently available and commercial rose cultivars known to the inventor are the following combination of characteristics: its large clusters of white flowers, its rough under side of the rachis, its very full branching and rounded mature growth habit and its honey to anis-like fragrance. The plant has a rounded and very bushy growth habit, suitable for garden decoration.
Asexual reproduction of the new variety by budding as performed in Kern County and Upland, Calif., shows that the foregoing and other distinguishing characteristics come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations. xe2x80x98WEKpipogopxe2x80x99 may be asexually propagated by cuttings, budding and grafting.
The new rose may be distinguished from its seed parent, xe2x80x98JACshipxe2x80x99 by the following combination of characteristics: whereas xe2x80x98WEKpipogopxe2x80x99 bears medium sized flowers of bright white coloration with double petalage (about 24 to about 28), xe2x80x98JACshipxe2x80x99 bears significantly larger flowers of pink coloration with heavier petalage (about 45). The seed parent has a bushy upright mature growth habit, whereas the new variety has a more rounded mature growth habit.
The new variety may be distinguished from its pollen parent, xe2x80x98WEOpopxe2x80x99 by the following combination of characteristics: whereas xe2x80x98WEKpipogopxe2x80x99 bears medium sized flowers (about 5.1 to about 5.5 cms. in diameter), xe2x80x98WEOpopxe2x80x99 bears significantly smaller flowers (about 2.5 to about 3 cms. in diameter). The pollen parent bears small foliage (about 4.8 to about 6.9 cms. in length and about 3.9 to about 6.3 cms. in width at the widest point), whereas xe2x80x98WEKpipogopxe2x80x99 bears bigger foliage (about 7.6 to about 8.9 cms. in length and about 6.3 to about 7.0 cms. in width at the widest point). The pollen parent has a shorter rounded mature growth habit, whereas the new variety has a significantly larger mature growth habit.